narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oriba Inuzuka
Oriba Inuzuka is a former assassin and butler to the Yakikage Dan Inuzuka. Renowned as one of the deadliest assassins in the Shinobi world, Oriba retired from his assassin work and became a butler after the founding of Yakigakure. One of the few Inuzuka to not have their own canine companion, he utilized other means of combat. By utilizing a dangerous array of sharpened wire that could cut through flesh and bone, he has been labelled as a psychotic, mass killer murderer Background Oriba defected from Konohagakure at a young age, leaving the village when he was ten. Because of this, he was not given a canine companion. He lived a life of crime, stealing to make the money he needed to buy food and other necessities. When he turned eighteen, he turned to a life of assassination, performing hits for people in exchange for money. He has been very.... creative with his assassinations. From forcing a target to trip into a field of razor wire, to leading another target into a lake filled with piranhas, he had a reputation for killing in the most gruesome ways possible. After the founding of Yakigakure, Oriba found a new calling card and hung up his role of assassin. Now, he serves his days as butler to Dan Inuzuka, the Yakikage. He's still very defensive, though, and will kill on sight if anyone poses a threat to the Yakikage estate or to the Yakikage himself. Appearance Oriba is a fairly average man. His build and height are average and his hairstyle is fairly average as well, colored a dark black and fairly short but unkempt. He is never seen without wearing a suit, having one on at all times to signify his role as a butler. In his pockets he keeps many different things; Spoons for mixing tea and other drinks with, butter knives to spread jams and other things with, and for personal defense, a roll of razor wire, a keepsake from his days as an assassin. Personality Oriba shows a sort of polite personality, while still being rather blunt about certain subjects, choosing to get down to the point rather than hesitate and draw out the subject. He has an air of elegance about him, showing a correctly straight posture when he walks, and always speaks in the proper mannerisms of "Sir" and "Ma'am". In combat, when he has to fight, he shows the same personality, while being calm about the task at hand and just doing what he does best; Taking out the trash. Abilities Though Oriba no longer performs hits as an assassin, his skills have not faltered in the least. A dedicated taijutsu specialist and trap master, Oriba will keep his opponents moving back until they walk right into his razor wire and into a quick and certain death. He's quiet, never giving off his location by sound. He's quiet enough to where not even enhanced hearing can pick up his movements, using carefully weighted steps to move as quietly as possible. Quotes "Of course, sir." "You'll have to do better than snide sarcasm to get anywhere with me, Akado." "You know those days where you absolutely have to kill a man? Well, let's say this is one of those days for me and that I will ensure your death is quick and leaves as little a mess as possible. I've just cleaned these floors, you see."